


Father Knows Best

by MochiMinWriting



Series: Knowing [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Universe, DCU, Damian Wayne - Fandom, Robin - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, Relationship Problems, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: All fathers are protective of their little girls even when they are all grown up. When your father finds out you are dating the son of Batman he and your sister try to separate you.





	Father Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Suggestive, Damian’s age is 18+ 
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @becausewerebatfam

You knew keeping your boyfriend a secret would come back to bite you in the ass. Damian Wayne- aka Robin, the son of Batman, and Y/N Wilson adoptive daughter of Slade Wilson- Deathstroke. This was just something people couldn’t accept. How your father found out you didn’t know.

“Stop!” You kicked the gun out of his hand but he drew his sword. There was anger in his eyes. “Dad, please.” It was never your intention to anger or to fight him.

“Y/N I can handle this!” Damian did not like the fact that you jumped in to help him. He felt like he had something to prove. He had to prove to your father that he was more than capable of protecting himself and YOU.

What else could you do but get in between them?

“Step aside child!” He never raised his voice with you but he was beyond reason now. You, his precious daughter, were being manipulated and taken from him. It was difficult enough to see you rebel and become another one of Batman’s vigilantes. Now he was finding out you were romantically involved with Robin. His hopes for you returning were fading. He knew you were an adult who could make her own decisions but to him, you were still that little girl he gave his all into raising. He wanted to give you what he couldn’t give to Rose. 

“I will kill anyone who tries to turn my own child against me.”

Damian pushed past you and clashed swords with the man who had raised you as his own. Sure Slade wasn’t the best role model or anything like that but he was all you had. Even if he saved you with the intention of molding you into a mercenary for hire, he saved you. That was more than you could ever ask for.

 

_Slade lowered his gun upon seeing that the only person left was a six-year-old girl. She was barefoot, her hair matted with blood, none of which was hers. He had served as a distraction for her. With everyone focused on him she was able to slit the throats of the men and woman who claimed to be helping her._

_“Are you going to help me too?”_   _Your chest rose and fell at alarming speeds- hyperventilation, rapid heart rate, adrenaline._

_Slade recognized your state as one of extreme rage. “Do you lack control of your anger child?”_

_Your response came as a simple nod confirming his thoughts. It was almost impossible for such a small body like yours to harbor that kind of anger. He could see the struggle in your eyes._

_Holding it all in was making your head hurt. “I can’t-” you fell on your knees clutching onto your head._

_Another group of men entered the examination room and you lost it. Before he could react Slade felt his gun holster empty. You shot at the men, about six or seven of them, all brought down by a single shot._

_Slade was not alarmed by the scene, he rather enjoyed it. He walked over the bodies to examine them. “All center mass with four to the heart… impressive.”  The way you accommodated for the recoil after the first shot told him you were new at this and also a fast learner._

_Your anger subsided with the compliment. _“R-Really?”__

_When he retrieved his gun from you he made sure to be gentle. You were clearly a misplaced and possibly forgotten child. “Good job kid.”_

_Light filled your eyes as he pushed your hair back behind your ear. Blood covering his gloved fingers. It was your first encounter with kindness._

_You would never forget it._

_And he would never forget that sparkle in your eyes._

 

Damian smirked triumphantly after managing to rid Slade of his final weapon. The smirk fell when you sided with your father and shielded him from your boyfriend. From the corner of your eye, you could see Rose. She was aiming her sniper rifle at Damian from the rooftop of the building across the street. You had seen the red dot sight when the two were fighting. 

“Damian go home!”

Rose would never kill without reward. Right now she was acting as a concerned daughter and sister. The only way you could avoid any loss was if you made Damian leave.

“What?” Confusion filled Damian’s mind.

You turned to Slade with a hint of resentment. “Call her off…” you whispered only loud enough for him to hear, “…and I’ll go back with you.”

He nodded in agreement and gave Rose a subtle signal. When you saw the red dot had disappeared you sighed in relief. 

 

* * *

When Damian wouldn’t give an explanation as to why you suddenly stopped showing up everyone figured you two were in the middle of a couple’s quarrel. It was common and had happened several times before. But when a month had gone by and Damian started using more than the necessary amount of force, Dick began to worry. 

He confronted him after patrol following him to his bedroom. “Dami what’s wrong? You almost beat that guy to death.” The thief was a petty criminal unlike the usual villains of Gotham. He required little effort to subdue.

Damian sat down on his bed with a sigh. His fingers ran through his matted hair, lacking the energy or right of mind to care for his personal appearance as of late. “Y/N has gone back to her father’s.”

“Like permanently?”

“I hoped not but it has been thirty-three days now Dick.”

Neither of them wanted to think the worst. The worst being that Slade had managed to convince you to go back to the life of a mercenary, that your anger had once again controlled you, or that you had all but abandoned your relationship with Damian.

“She hasn’t called you?”

Damian shook his head.

The odds were against you coming back but Dick refused to admit it. “Well, we haven’t run into her or heard anything from the Slades…”

“I fought him right before she left with him.”

“You fought Slade?!”

Damian nodded, “He found out we were romantically involved.”

“Oh…” Dick knew that wasn’t good. “First Batman turns his daughter into a vigilante then Robin gets in with her.”

“Grayson!”

“Sorry but in all seriousness Dami, there is nothing you can do but trust Y/N. If she loves you she will come back and explain what happened. She must have had a good reason for going with him.”

Damian thought back to that day remembering the way you had taken Slade’s side before whispering something inaudible to him.

“Maybe she was trying to protect you.”

Damian shot up to stand before Grayson. “I can handle Slade!” If you would have listened to him you would have known that too. Things didn’t have to get so out of control that day.

“Easy Dami,” Dick held him by the shoulders wanting him to realize he didn’t mean it as an insult. “Y/N cares about you, she must have suffered watching the two men she cares most about fighting with each other.”

Now that his mind was much clearer, Damian did sense your internal struggle. Every time one of them got closer to landing a hit you seemed to argue about which one you should hold back. You were suffering far more than he was.

Yet he continued to insist on fighting Slade.

“Perhaps you are are right.” Damian picked his domino mask back up from his bed and made his way out.

Dick followed asking where he was going.

“I have to apologize.”

 

* * *

Rose was tired of seeing your expressionless face every time you took of your mask. It reminded her of the way you were when her father first adopted you. She wasn’t too fond of the overly joyous side of you either but compared to this it was many times better. She could see the hurt in her father’s expression as well.

He wanted you back but not like this.

“Child you must go out.” You had seldom gone out and kept to yourself, only sparing a few words here and there.

“What for?” You turned to scowl at him. Until now he hadn’t allowed you to speak of Damian. The only reason you came back was to reason with him and make him see that Damian was not as bad as he thought. “Seems to me like you want me imprisoned like in the lab.”

Slade slammed his fists down on the nearest surface letting out his frustrations. “I would never imprison you! You are free to be anywhere as long as you do not go near Gotham.”

“Is it Gotham you don’t want me near, or Robin?” His silence was answer enough. “What do you have against him?”

“He is trying to manipulate you. Before you crossed paths with the bat’s son you were living a completely different life.”

You nodded in agreement. Before Robin your only goal was to improve your own life now you were determined to selfless acts. “I want to help people who can not help themselves, the same way you helped me.”

Had it not been for him you would probably be dead by now. An unknown casualty of a lab. 

Slade grew silent.

“I was not manipulated, I was guided into a more fulfilling path.” You sighed not sure you wanted to reopen a dead conversation but it felt like the right moment. “I know it is dangerous and weakness in the field but… I love Damian.” 

“You do not know what love is child.”

“I’m not a child anymore!”

Rose arrived just in time to see you storm off. “Want me to follow her?”

Slade shook his head, “She needs time to accept that we are only looking out for her.” You had yet to witness your loved ones being harmed- used as pawns to get to you. He did not think you could handle such pain.

Rose, of course, didn’t listen. She went after you already knowing the places on the island you liked to visit. Your favorite being a private beach her father owned.

It had been a while since you wore your black and orange suit. It was a good fit but you missed your batsuit, you missed Gotham, but most of all you missed Damian. 

The way you longingly looked at the water clued Rose in on what went through your mind. She sat down beside you with a grimace, personally, she hated the sand but you looked like you needed company.

“What do you see in him anyway?”

She, unlike Slade, did not know Robin’s true identity. All she had to go by was his Robin persona. 

“Oh sister,” you sighed. “If only you knew how alike Robin and I are.” Both of you had done things you weren’t proud of but eventually, your paths crossed and together you became much better people. “He’s so thoughtful and caring even if he tries to hide it. When I’m with him I feel like I can just be myself. He accepts all of me.”

Rose pretended to gag as she saw you smile. “What happened to you? You used to be such a cool person.”

You laughed, “I still am.”

“Doubt it, you’re too soft now.”

“I can still kick your ass.”

“I’d like to see you try,” she got up drawing her sword.

You smiled accepting her challenge. “Let’s make this more interesting.” When you stood you didn’t draw a weapon. Instead, you readied your stance and raised your fists. “Hand-to-hand combat, no weapons.”

She discarded her weapon burying the sharp end into the sand. “Bring it!”

Slade watched from afar as you two rolled around the sand. It was just like when you were a child. Even if Rose was double your age, you never stood down. The memory of your petite figure charging at his teenage daughter was replaced by the image in front of him. 

He silently overlooked his two adult daughters as they repeatedly struck each other until you had managed to slam rose into the sand with your arm hooked around her neck. 

“Am I too soft sister?”

Rose groaned before admitting defeat. It had been a while since you two did something like this. She was sure you were never capable of half the moves you pulled on her. Your core strength and flexibility had greatly improved to the point of surpassing anything she was capable of. 

“How did you get so good at hand-to-hand combat?” she asked as she got up to shake the sand off. 

“Robin,” you replied with a fond smiled remembering how often he requested you as a sparring partner back when he had yet to confess his feelings for you. 

Now Rose realized you were still the same Y/N she knew and loved- although she hated to use that word. Perhaps they had been wrong to form assumptions without first discussing with you.

She spotted her father from across the beach. As soon as her eye landed on his there seemed to be a hesitation on his part to approach. Instead, he turned back his back to leave.

“Wait here,” Rose left you on the beach to catch up to her father. “Talk to her.”

“I do not know what to say.”

Of course, her father was hesitant because he feared he would make it worse. “You’re just as good as I am when it comes to emotional expression so I get it but Y/N is as emotional as she is tough. There is no reason for her to stay here. She could have gone back to him at any time yet she willingly came and stayed this long.”

Slade sighed.

“She’s still the same girl who needs your approval.”

Your eyes widened when you turned your head to see your father take Rose’s place beside you. He no longer wore his mask, making his aging features visible to you. 

“If you want to go back to Gotham, you can.”

Your lips parted to speak but no words came out. 

“Not like I can stop you,” he laughed heartily. “I saw what you did to Rose.”

Finally, you smiled for the first time since you got to the island. “I never want to fight you.” You let your head fall onto his shoulder. “But I had no choice.”

He knew you were apologizing for disarming him during the fight with Damian. “You must really favor Robin over your old man.”

You giggled at his statement. “Must I choose between you two?”

 

* * *

“What’s up with him?” Jason pointed at a worn out Damian as he slept at the Batcomputer. Surveillance camera footage was pulled up from across Gotham making him able to see when anyone left or entered the city.

Damian’s head rested on his arms as they crossed each other into a makeshift pillow. In one of them, he clutched onto his cellphone waiting for you to return any of his messages. 

“Girlfriend problems,” Tim let him in on a few details. “I actually might feel somewhat bad for him… then again he did try to kill me once.”

“What the- when did he get a girlfriend and why am I only finding out now!”

“They were keeping it a secret so her dad wouldn’t find out.”

“Why, who is she?”

“Y/N Wilson.”

Jason gasped loud enough to cause an echo in the cave. “Rose’s hot sister?” Out of nowhere, a batarang came straight at him. Jason was barely able to dodge it causing it to scuff his helmet. “Hey!”

Damian scowled ready to throw another until his phone vibrated.

_**You:**  Hope you aren’t too mad at me._

Once you crossed back over into Gotham your phone regained reception allowing you to receive the backlog of messages from Damian. They ranged in tone from anger to remorse so you were definitely approaching him with caution.

_**Damian:** Where have you been?  
**Damian:** Are you okay?_

_**You:** I’m fine. Can’t really say where I’ve been (merc secret) but there was no reception._ 

Damian looked to the multiple screens in search of you but could not find you.

_**Damian:** Where are you now?_

_**You:**  If I tell you… will you come?_

Your mind raced with the thought of being rejected. It would certainly break your heart to lose Damian.

_**Damian:** Of course my beloved.   
**Damian:**  I have been waiting for you to come back all this time._

You smiled at your phone feeling your blood begin to circulate once more as air fills your lungs. You had all but stopped breathing as you waited for his response.

Damian quickly got your location and ran off to meet with you. 

However, there was an obstacle in his way.

Jason pulled him back showing the scratch on his helmet. “Hey, you don’t just throw those things at me and run away without an explanation. Where are you going?”

“Well, you did call his girlfriend hot so…” Tim pretended to mind his own business when he was in fact just as curious to know what was going on with his young brother.

Damian broke out of Jason’s hold with ease. “I don’t have time to entertain your diminutive brain, Todd. I have to see Y/N.”

“Wait you can’t go on your own.” NOw Tim joined in the effort to keep Damian from leaving. He had heard all about what happened between him and Slade the last time. “What if he shows up again?”

“I can handle it.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Move out of the way Drake.”

“I can’t let you go alone, Damian.”

 

* * *

“Beloved,” Damian called out.

You turned to see your boyfriend slightly out of breath, his hair disheveled. “What happened?” It had taken him much longer to get there than you had imagined. You wondered if he ran into any trouble along the way.

He didn’t answer opting to embrace you instead. 

You did not complain, you returned his embrace and laid your head against his chest. It was long overdue.

“I’m sorry,” Damian struggled with apologies but he knew he had to say it if he stood a chance with you. “I should have listened. Slade is your father, I-” His lips stopped moving as they became occupied by yours.

The two of you were interrupted by two approaching figures, one on either side of the rooftop.

“Slade,” Batman acknowledged the mercenary. He had been alerted by Tim that Damian might run into trouble again.

“Batman,” Slade similarly acknowledged.

The two hardly needed any introduction. They had foughten against and beside each other for years depending on what job your father had taken up. 

You pulled out of Damian’s embrace to stop your father from going further. your expression showed betrayal, “Did you follow me?”

“I had to.”

Damian similarly went to his father but he was far less surprised. “I told Drake I don’t need any help.”

Bruce shrugged, “We shall see.”

“Dad, please-” you tried stopping him but Slade went ahead.

“Wait here child, I promise there will be no fight.”

You sighed resigning yourself to standing on the sidelines hoping he would keep his promise.

“Seems Y/N has made up her mind- there’s nothing I can do to stop her. So if you’ll allow her to return I won’t try to intervene.”

Batman nodded, he had never thought of revoking your status as one of them. “She’s a smart girl you should listen to her more often.”

“I’m too old to change my ways.” He looked over his shoulder to see your worried expression. “There’s still hope for her though.”

Batman sensed there was some tension between Slade and Damian that could only be worked out by the two of them. “I’ll give you a moment.”

Damian stood tall showing Slade he wouldn’t back down.

Slade looked Damian up and down, “I guess she could have done worse than you.”

Ultimately Slade was afraid of losing you. There were no blood ties between you, only the name he had given you upon adoption. He was afraid it would be replaced if you ever decided to marry the bat’s son.

Slade shook Damian’s hand as a sign of peace between the two. Yet, he still managed a final threat. “If you break my daughter’s heart I will stab you in yours.”

“Tt,” Damian smirked. “The chances of any of those happening are low.”

Slade admired Damian’s confidence but knew you would constantly face danger being romantically involved with Robin. “Then you have been warned.”

When their handshake broke you left Batman to question your father. “Are you-”

“We are in agreement, my child.”

You smiled happily as you embraced him. The moment was silent as you enjoyed having him stroke your hair lovingly. A knot in your throat kept you from voicing your feelings.

“If you ever need me…”

You nodded into his chest not needing him to finish. “I will always need you,” you smiled up at him. “You are my father no matter what.”

Slade nodded and although he was wearing his mask you could tell he was tearing up. A hardened mercenary with a heart of gold when it came to his children. “All I have ever done is for your own good.”

“I know.” 

You got on the tips of your toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Dad.” Unable to guarantee your own tears wouldn’t start falling you let go and ran off to join a very eager Damian.

“That suit doesn’t suit you,” Damian pointed out your merc suit.

“I guess you should take me back to the cave so I can change.”

Damian nodded, “I can do that.”

As Slade was leaving he passed Batman with a warning for him too. “If anything happens to her I will hold all of you responsible.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sort of sequel to this where Talia is the parent who doesn’t approve.
> 
> UPDATE: Sequel/Continuation has been made and is titled "Mother Knows Best"


End file.
